


The Clusterfuck

by Lorali



Series: Doctors, Firefighters, Police Oh My [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Abusive Lucifer(Lucas), Alternate Universe, Angst, Ash is forensics, Benny Jo and Claire are also cops, Bobby is a captain, Charlie owns the comic book store, Chuck is dispatch, Claire is Cas child, Crowley is Fire Chief, Detective Dean, Ellen Eileen and Balthazar are doctors, F/F, F/M, Firemen Gabriel Rapheal Michael and Cas, Fluff, Jack and Clark works at a comic book store, Jack is not but considers himself Cas son, Jody and Donna are Deputy, Lawyer Sam, M/M, Meg Kaia Naomi are also firefighters, Multi, Murder Lucifer(Lucas), Naomi is strict and a bit of a bitch but is a good guy, Occasionally violent, Ruby and Kelly are prosecuters, Rufus is a commissioner, Samandriel and Adam are Emts, Samandriel is Gabriel’s son, Smut, friendly rivalry between the firefighter and cops
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-08
Updated: 2019-08-23
Packaged: 2019-11-14 02:04:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 9
Words: 7,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18043370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lorali/pseuds/Lorali
Summary: Castiel Novak and Dean Winchester have been frenemies ever since the Novak’s moved to Lebonan Kansas 18 years ago and while they’re close Dean knows little to nothing about Castiel and his family’s past. But when he comes across a murder investigation that appears to be connected to the Novak family the past comes to light.





	1. Introduction

**Author's Note:**

> This chapter will be more character familiarizing that actual plot

~~~~~~~~ 19 years ago ~~~~~~~~

 

 

The Roadhouse was packed that night but three men and one woman immediately stood out to Dean. He probably wouldn’t have noticed them if they weren’t all in fireman casual clothes. The Roadhouse was a Cops only bar. Well technically that’s not true but Cops had definitely called dibs. 

And like the good person he was he decided to tell them before an liquor got and his bloodstream. He was celebrating passing his detective exam and he planned on getting wasted so if anything was going to go down he’ll be damned if he wasn’t sober for it. He approached the pool table they were around and in his most nonchalant voice 

“Y’all must be new around here.” 

“As a matter of fact we are, how’d you tell?” Said the woman. 

“Well most firefighter from around here wouldn’t dream of coming in here considering it’s always crawling with cops.” Dean replied.

“Oh I supposed you were sent here to scare us off than” says a blond guy with a voice so sarcastic it was almost sweet. 

“Nah just warning you that it’s can get real loud real fast. And don’t get me started on how competitive it gets when it comes to these tables. It can be a too much to handle if you aren’t used to it. 

“Well I’m sure we can hold our own thanks” says the other blonde defensively.

“Hey just making you aware of what you’re getting yourself into.” Dean raises his hands in an attempt to seem like he wasn’t just implying that they couldn’t. 

“Well we are aware you can go now.” Say the woman.

Before Dean can respond one of the guys said “Mom” with indignant. 

“Let’s start over. Hello I’m Michael.” Pointing to the blondes he continues “those are my younger twin brothers Gabriel and Balthazar. And last but not least is this our mother Naomi.” 

“I’m Dean” 

While shaking Michael’s hand another fireman who must of just entered the bar comes up.

“Sorry I’m late but I went home to check on Kelly and see how Claire and Samandriel were doing. And let me tell you I got the cutest pictu- who is this?” 

“Castiel Dean. Dean Castiel but he prefers to be called Cas.”

Cas as Michael calls him reached out to shake his hand. And for whatever reason Dean’s gazed made to Castiel’s eyes and they were gorgeously blue. 

Dean probably would’ve stared at him longer if his brother didn’t decide at that moment to clear his throat. 

“Dean we’re here to celebrate you, you can’t wander off at your own celebration.” 

“Right I best be getting back then. It was nice meeting you all.” 

“You as well.” Said Michael 

And that’s how Dean meet the Novaks.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Castiel POV

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Still character building

Castiel was supposed to have left the station three hours ago but it didn’t seem likely he’ll be leaving anytime soon.

Castiel may love his job but after the umpteenth of having to put out fires caused by people trying to deep fry frozen turkeys he’s starting to think this may be natural selection at work.

He was supposed to go home and making a big thanksgiving dinner but it appears like they’ll be spending another holiday ordering takeout. 

At times he wished he and his family still celebrated holidays the traditional way but since everyone in the home became adults it’s been happening less and less.

To be quite frank his family haven’t been spending any actual time together. Sure Gabriel, Michael, his mother and him worked together but they hardly interact like a family rather then coworkers. 

Kelly been put on a major case so she’s always at the firm. 

Claire being the traitor she is became a cop and is usually on patrol so he hardly gets to talk to her let alone see her.

Samandriel is too busy saving lives and sneaking off with Adam that he doesn’t come home much.

And sweet ole Jack he’s around but all he seems to want to talk about is his coworker Clark. 

“You looked pretty deep in thought there Unicorn, it’s stressing me out” Meg says to him.

“Why are you still looking at me then?” He replies one eyebrow cocked to seem serious despite his playful tone.

“That face journey you just had is currently the most interesting thing going on.”

“Just thinking about how I miss my kids. They were so cute when they were small. And they actually wanted to be around me. And thought I was cool. An-“

“I’m going to stop you there. I’ve listened to this speech for the past 4 years in a row. Your kids still live in that big ass house that you and your family own. They still sleep down the hall from you every night stop talking about them like they moved across the world.” She says 

“But I hardly see them anymore. We all sleep at the same time, work day shifts, and have late nights. It hurts more having them so close and yet they feel so far away.” Castiel says putting his hand over his heart melodramatically.

Before Meg could come up with any response Gabriel walked over to were they were sitting.

“He talking about Claire and Jack again isn’t he” Meg gives a nod and Gabriel continues “Come on bro it’s not that big of a deal. When Alfie decided to become a EMT, then started spending most his nights over at Adam’s place, you didn’t see me cry about it.”

“That’s because you’re a terrible father.” Castiel says deadpanned.

“First ouch. Second no it’s because I put my focus on more than just him. These past years it’s just been Claire, Jack and Kelly for you. Perhaps if you put yourself out there and made friends other then Meg and Dean you’ll feel less abandoned.”

“Sam also my friend thank you very much” Cas sasses. 

“Yeah sure but you’re not getting your rocks of with any of those mentioned now are you.”

“Maybe not but I thougt we were discussing friends.” 

“We are. Friends can be sex buddies. But if you don’t want to sleep with your friends I know this really cool app you should download.

“I-“

Cas phone rings at that moment. Caller ID says it’s Kelly so he answers 

“Hey Cas. So me, Sam, Ruby, Dean and a couple of officers are going to the roadhouse tonight wondering if you Gabriel would like to come too.”

“I’m going to put you on speakerphone so you can ask him yourself.” 

“Gabe do you want to come to the Roadhouse tonight?” Kelly asks pretending not to notice that Gabe and Meg weren’t still discussing Castiel’s sex life. 

“Sam going to be there?”

“With his wife yes” Kelly says 

“Count me in then” Gabe says winking as if Kelly could see him.

“I’m going to invite myself” Meg adds.

“Oh hey Meg. Totally would’ve invited you too if I knew you were there.” Kelly says.

“I’m sure you would’ve now I’m going to hang up. See you in a hour tops” Cas says 

“At least now you have a chance at getting laid tonight.” Gabe says 

“I’m can’t pick up someone in at the Roadhouse.” 

“With us as your wingmen you could.” Meg says. 

“Correction I don’t want to and I am not. Now drop it.”

“Fine you killjoy.” Meg says gathering her things and walking away 

“At least think about it though.” Gabe says also walking away.

Castiel starts to gather his thing to put in his locker. And while he still wishes he was spending thanksgiving with his blood family, spending it with he’s friend family is just as good.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comment Kudos and Subscribe


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> At the Roadhouse bit of excitement at end

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dean’s POV

Waiting for everyone to show up was getting boring. Thanksgiving this year was a total bust. He didn’t cook anything special and was going to spend it alone. He had the brilliant idea to get his friends together at the roadhouse for a couple of hours so he wouldn’t be totally lonely but right now all he craved was his bed. 

Sam and Eileen were already here with him but Dean is quite sure they’re signing about their plan on ask Gabe for another threesome and he wants nothing to do with that discussion. Kelly was also there but she was outside on the phone with her son about something or another.

Benny and Jo was there doing that weird flirting thing that they do since both are to headstrong to make the actual first move. And Ruby was eating a platter of french fries while texting god knows who and refusing to share. 

Cas was supposed to be coming which means it wouldn’t be boring for much longer. Downside he’ll be bringing Meg. Dean didn’t hate Meg she just irritated the living hell out of him. She had a way of becoming Castiel’s main focus. As if she didn’t work with him and have him to herself all day. 

Speaking of the devil Cas, Kelly and Gabriel, and Meg were walking towards the booth he was sitting in. Gabriel took the sit closes to Sam and Eileen. Meg sat next to Ruby. And Castiel took the seat next to Dean since Kelly’s jacket was already in the seat next to Meg. 

“Cas can you talk some sense into your son. He is refusing to see why he can’t have spontaneous sleepovers with his boyfriend without explicit permission at least four days beforehand and definitely not on holidays.” Kelly says putting her phone away in her purse.

 

“Would if I could but Jack doesn’t really talk to be about those things. He knows I’ll just show up at Clark’s house to take him home if he violated the four day rule. Which is why he calls you to butter up.” Castiel says with a sigh

“Hey Clarence I thought we agreed no kid talk.” Meg chimed in. 

“Right we did agree on that. Kelly we’ll talk more on the subject on the way home.” Castiel then finally acknowledge Dean’s presence and turns to him “hello Dean.”

“Nice to finally notice” 

“Sorry.” He says give Dean a once over “You look terrible”

“Thanks had a long day” Dean replies ignoring the laughs that came from the table. 

“Tell me about it” 

“Well yet another woman has gone missing and another’s body has turned up. You try having to explain to one family that try as you might you have no leads about the disappearance of their daughter. And then have to break the news to another that their daughter turn up dead and you need them to identify the body. All on thanksgiving.”

“That’s extremely depressing.” Ruby says 

“Perhaps there shouldn’t be anymore work talk either” Sam says.

“Yeah that sounds like that’ll be for the best.” Castiel says while resting his hand on Dean’s shoulder like he usually does to show support.

Deciding that since they needed a change of topic Dean gets the attention of the waitresses so everyone can order. They all just get french fries and beer since they all plan to go home to their families to actually eat dinner. 

Everyone stayed and chatted for awhile. Gabriel was shamelessly flirting with Sam and Eileen while they flirted back. Ruby and Meg were making fun of everyone at the Roadhouse including the people sitting at the table. Benny was arguing with Castiel about the best way to cook Cornish Hens. Kelly was on her phone either texting Jack or working her next big case. And Dean and Jo were making plans to go hunting before the wolves get all the turkeys.

Jo leaves first giving some bogus excuse about her mom. Benny had no excuse just said bye. Probably annoyed Castiel didn’t change his mind regarding cornish hens. Ruby and Meg were next, Ruby rudely remarking that their presence was beginning to be mind-numbingly boring. Sam, Eileen, and Gabriel after them finally working out their plans for the evening as Gabriel put it just to make Dean gag. Leaving just Kelly, Castiel, and Dean.

And with everyone gone now Castiel was looking around rather sporadically if Dean knew any better. 

“What you looking for buddy”

“Well I was told today that I “needed to start trying to get laid” and was curious on what my options would be tonight if I tried. So far I narrowed it down to either Inais or Hannah. Inais because he’s good conversation, he’s cute, and he seems to really like me. Hannah because she’s smart, strong willed, yet compassionate.” He says pointing towards Inais who was at the bar and to Hannah who was with her librarian friends.

“You seem to really have thought this through. What’s stopping you” Dean says not at all bitter at be overlooked.

“Well Inais appears to really look up to me and I would feel like I was taking advantage of him in a way. And Hannah looks eerily similar to me and it’ll freak me out. But they’re the only two choices that I really see here.”

“So maybe you should put a hold on this get laid program until you see someone you’re actually into” Kelly chimes in. And luckily to because Dean wasn’t going to says anything nice at all.

“I guess that would be the logical choice but I feel, and if you ever repeat this I’ll deny it, Gabe does have a point. I focuses to much on raising Claire and Jack that I have no life of my own. I need to finally put myself back out there and find someone.”

“Granted that’s true but you should also do it with someone you want and who wants you” Dean could’ve sworn Kelly glanced at him while saying that last part. 

Before Dean could add anything his phone rang. Ash was calling and as tempted as he was to let it go to voicemail he answered,

“Got anything we can use yet?” 

“Yeah. So I was cataloging our evidence from the poor young lady that was found and realized that the back of the victim’s shirt were torn. And I had the thought that she couldn’t have done it herself and so I looked closer and noticed it also wasn’t made by a person or scissors. It had to have been made by something else right. And so then I was looking at the pattern it had and and had to have been made by tree bark judging by the looks of it. And so I thought to myself how hard could she have had to hit a tree for her shirt to rip. Then it hit me she didn’t hit it but was sorta dragged along it as if she pulled and or pushed into it. So t-“

“For the love of god skip to the end.”

“I concluded she must’ve been fighting back and went to the morgue and sure enough she had skincells under her nails. I proceeded the dna, found our guy, and since you’re lead detective on this they want you to come in and question him.”

“Why didn’t you just say that I’ll be there in fifteen.” Dean says putting on his jacket. “I have to go they found the killer. They want me to question him.” Dean says to Kelly and Cas who seems to have not stopped their conversation on getting Castiel laid.

“Oh. Well bye then” Castiel sounds almost disappointed

“Drive safe especially now that you’ve been drinking” 

“Will do mother” Dean says sarcastically since Kelly finds his driving unsafe period.

Dean left the bar hopeful maybe thanksgiving won’t be a totally bust.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comment Kudos and Subscribe


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The plot thickens

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dean’s POV

The drive back to the station wasn’t that bad, there was little traffic since most sane people were at home with their families. 

Dean entered the station saw that only a few officers were still there. One being Claire Novak at her desk. Since her back was to him he managed to sneak up on her. 

“Finally Old Man you’re here.” she remarks ignoring the yelp she let out a few seconds earlier.

“I’m not old.” Dean says half laughing.

“Sure you aren’t.” She says rolling her eyes “ The perp is in the interrogation room waiting to be interrogated. So get in there and let your detective skills do what they do.”

“Don’t ever do whatever that just was.” Dean says “Which room?” 

“In the first interrogation room you come to” Claire says getting back to the paper work she was doing before he disrupted her.

He stayed in the hall way a couple of minutes to read the case file that was on the door. The guy’s name was Alister and he already been busted for several felonies and been to prison. 

Going into the room Dean can tell this was a bad dude. He sensed the bad vibes coming of Alister. Even cuffed to the table he radiated power in a very demonic way. Dean and could tell right away he’ll live up to his creepy ass name.

“So Mr.Alister, I’m detective Winchester, are you aware of why we have you here today?”

“Yeah” Alister says in a menacing way with the creepiest grin.

“Well do you have anything to say for yourself on why your DNA was found at the crime scene under the victims fingernails?”

“Tends to happen when you kill a person and you aren’t careful.” He says plainly. The sick smirk never leaving his face. 

“Are you admitting to murder right now?”

“It’ll be insulting to both mine and your intelligence to pretend at this point. Lucas said if I was going to keep kidnapping and killing I’ll eventually get reckless. Besides I want to be here.” 

Dean is quite frankly stunned. All the long nights, all the work and dead ends he’s come to just have this creep admit to everything within seconds of sitting down, as if he was talking about the weather is suspicious to say the least.

“So that’s it. Full blown confessions. You’re just going to tell me everything as if you aren’t going to be put on trail then sent to prison.”

Alister just shrugs “I’ve been to prison. It’s not that bad. After all it is were I met Lucas.”

“Whose this Lucas you keep mentioning.”

“My teacher and friend. If not for him quite frankly we wouldn’t be having this conversation.”

“Teacher? In what way?”

“He’s taught me everything I know. From how to spot a easy victim to stalk and kidnapping without leaving a trace.”

“Sounds like a twisted guy. Do you know where he would be now.”

“Oh no. I’m not turning him in. Unlike me he has a main goal. A bigger picture. I’m just have a little bit of fun.”

“Fun. You murdered innocent women and you call fun?”

“They were hardly innocent. Each tainted in their own way. Besides the chase, the adrenaline, the endorphins I get is probably the most fun anyone can have.” he says somehow making his creepy grin creepier.

“Ok listen you sick bastard I get you don’t comprehend exactly how creepy you are but can you at least tell us what this Lucas is after.”

“Revenge of course. Revenge on his brother for pushing him to his limits. Revenge on his whore girlfriend no doubt sleeping with said brother. Revenge on his family for discarding him for doing what he was ultimately pushed to do. Lucas wants them to feel the pain he has felt since they turned their backs on him all those years ago.”

“Why here? Why now? Why the innocent woman?”

“Here because this is were his treacherous family decided to reside. Now because now is when he finally was able to track them down and gather enough information to hit them were it hurts. And those women each have a connection to his family. Subtle but it’s there. You just have to look.”

“Who is his family?” 

All Alister did was look at the clock and smirk “You know you’re not that great at this whole interrogation thing.”

“What do you mean by that?”

“You know you should really be more aware of who you see and why things happen when they happen.”

Dean was going to say something but was immediately silenced by a motion of Alister’s hand “By now you should know if it comes to easy you should be very suspicious.” 

At that moment Dean heard a scream. He immediately leapt into action. Running down the short hall he came upon officer Gadreel administrating first aid on Claire’s seemingly lifeless body. 

“What happened here?” 

“I don’t know I went on a quick snack run and when I came back she was on the floor in a pool of her own blood.”

“Call an ambulance right now.” Dean says turning and running back to Alister’s interrogation room to find it empty. 

That son of a bitch was a distraction. He was playing him the whole time. Dean cursed aloud because not only did he get played the prep got away. And his best friends daughter is currently bleeding out because of god knows what. How was he supposed to explain any of this? To his boss and Castiel.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos, Comment, and Subscribe pls


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cas and Kelly talk and gets a call from Dean

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Castiel’s POV

Since Dean left and it was just us Kelly didn’t see any reason to stay at the Roadhouse. We had gotten into Cas car and turned out the parking lot when she remarks, 

“So you really thinking about getting back out there in the dating world?”

“Yeah I just figured it’s been 18 years since I’ve been with anyone and with Claire and Jack being adults I don’t really have an excuse not to.”

“You know you don’t have to date just because you feel abandoned by your kids” Kelly says teasingly 

“Hey” Cas glances away from the road for a second “Don’t give me that too. I know you also are feeling the weight of Claire and Jack not needing us.”

“I do but even so I don’t want to suffocate them into spending time with me.”

“That’s so not what I’m doing.”

“Sure.” Kelly says

“Enough about me what’s going on with you Kels you’ve been on your phone since the Roadhouse?”

“If I tell you don’t freak out” she hesitates for a second “Jack asked me where to buy reliable condemns earlier.”

“He what!?” Cas swerves the car a little 

“It’s not that big of a deal he assured me that him and Clark hasn’t taken that step yet just want to be ready when they do.”

“Nope don’t trust it. Don’t like it. Oh my god and they’re doing a sleepover today. We’re picking him up right now; right this second. It’s bad enough Jack broke our clearance rule on sleepovers now this. Not today.”

“First off calm down. Second Jack is technically an adult so it’s not like you can forbid him from having sex. And lastly you’re just mad Jack is getting more action than you” she says going from a serious tone to a amused one.

“Kelly be serious”

“I am. Cas y-“

She was cut off by Cas’s phone ringing. 

“This isn’t over” Cas says pointing an accusing finger at her before answering a call from Dean “He-“

“Cas buddy you need to get to a hospital right now!”

“What why?”

“Cas it’s Claire.”

That’s all Dean had to says for Cas to speed towards the hospital 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Rushing through the hospital doors he saw Dean waiting for him near the front desk. 

“What the hell happened.” Cas practically yells.

“I don’t know. She was fine when I went into the interrogation room, there was a scream and then she was down.” Dean says leading the way to a hospital room.

Upon coming to it Cas saw that his mom, step-father Crowley, Michael, and Balthazar were there. As well as Claire’s girlfriend Kaia.

“Balth what happened to her” Kelly inquires making her way to hold Claire’s hand (the one Kaia wasn’t holding).

“She was stabbed 6 times in her abdomen which would’ve killed her but her bullet proof vest took most of the damage so after the blood transfusion Michael gave her and surgery she should be ok.” Balthazar says trying not to sounds too emotional.

“What type of person attacks a police officer in a police station?” Kaia ask tearfully.

“A psycho that’s who.” Dean replied “I don’t know why but the suspect I had in custody had eluded that this was his and his partners plan.”

“That makes no sense who would want to hurt my daughter.” this time Cas did yell.

“I know it doesn’t make sense but that’s all I have to go on. The creep got away and gave me no solid clue on his intentions other than that him and his partner are complete psychopaths on some crusade for vengeance.” Dean says placing his hands on each of Cas shoulders trying to calm him. “I’ll get to the bottom of this because those assholes made it personal I promise.”

Naomi speaks up then “Do you even have enough to promise that? Because what it looks like is that you failed your job and it got my granddaughter hurt. Do you even know who you’re looking for?” She spits out angrily while Crowley rubs her back trying to sooth her.

“Mom don’t take your frustrations out on Dean it won’t help.” Michael says distractedly pacing back and forth.

“Fine. Do you at least have a name for the person that did this?” Naomi grunts out./p>

“Yes a perp name Alister who we issued out a warrant for his arrest. And a person known just as Lucas.” Dean replies 

Cas heart stopped, Michael ceased pacing, Kelly dropped Claire’s hand, and Naomi jumped out of her seat.

“What did you just say?” Cas says eerily quiet.

“Uh well we tracked Alister’s prison records and it shows that he befriended a guy named Lucas will in there. They both were recently released on good behavior but soon after disappeared.” Dean replies hesitantly “Why?”

At that moment Kelly fainted and Cas rushed to catch her before she hit the ground.

“Michael Call Gabriel right now! Tell him to get Jack and Samandriel to the house ASAP.” Naomi remarks

“On it” Michael says stepping out into the hall.

“Can Claire be moved Balth?” 

“I’d advised against it under any other circumstances but yes she can.”

“Well get whoever you need to get on the phone because we’re moving her home. Cas take Kelly and Kaia home right this minute.”

“Cas what’s going on” Dean says lost in all the hullabaloo.

“Lucas is back” is all Cas says carrying Kelly out “That ass is actually back.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos, Comment and Subscribe pls


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We learn who Lucas is

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dean’s POV

“Who’s he? And What do you mean he’s back? Cas what’s going on?” Dean ask while Cas seemingly ignore him.

Cas finish getting Kelly unconscious body situated in his back seat, closed the door and was going to open the driver door before Dean grabbed his arm to stop him.

“Cas talk to me buddy.”

“I swear you’ll know soon enough but I need to get to Jack and make sure Lucas hasn’t hurt him.” 

“Who is Lucas?”

“Not here not now meet us at the house will brief you about everything but please I have to check up on my son.”

“Ok, but I expect answers today so don’t flake out on me.”

“There’ll be I swear.”

Dean let’s go of Cas’s arm and allows him to get in his car and drive away. Dean walks to his car and sets out for the Novak residence.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Dean saw all the Novaks and their significant others in the living room. Everyone was there even Sam and Eileen was inside the Novak house. Even the comic store owner was there. Cas arrived last of everyone with Kelly, Jack, and what Dean guess is Jack’s boyfriend Cas doesn’t like. .

Cas was holding most of Kelly’s weight against himself sat down on the couch. Eileen started to get up to see if she was ok but Naomi went to stand in the middle of the room and started to address everyone,

“I know you all must be wondering why you’re all here. Well it’s because every last one of you is in danger. I’m sorry to say but it would appear that your connection to me and my family has put you and harms way and for that I’m very regretful.

As you know me and my sons moved here about 19 years ago, but what you might not know is Michael, Gabriel, Balthazar, and Castiel aren’t the only sons I have. I had another. My oldest Lucas. 

Lucas was always a troubled child, a misfit to say, but he wasn’t bad not until he started going through puberty. He started lying more and stealing. He would do terrible things but somehow always have a excuse or reason about how he wasn’t at fault for his actions. And despite everyone including his brothers I believed him. I trusted him. I aided in him never having to take responsibility for his actions.” 

Naomi who had been trying to keep her emotions together finally broke and started crying. Michael quick to her rescue sat her down in his seat then started talking,

“What my mom was trying to say was my brother is a class A narcissist. A manipulator. He could do the worst shit to you but still genuinely believe he wasn’t at fault. By far the worst thing about my brother is he’s charismatic. He draws you in despite every fiber of your being knowing he’s nothing but trouble.

We were in college when everything went down. He and I was working on our masters, Balth was doing his intership, Gabe was being Gabe, and Cas had got married to his wife Amelia and had Claire. Lucas decided he also wanted a family and started dating Kelly. But something was always off about their relationship and I should’ve done something but I was so caught up in my own stuff I ignored it.

Castiel and Amelia however didn’t. They got to the bottom of it. Turns out Lucas was abusing Kelly and so they rescued her. They got a restraining order against Lucas, and when they found out Kelly was pregnant they had a judge take away his rights as Jack’s dad.

Lucas didn’t like that so one day while Cas and Kelly took Claire and Jack to the playground Lucas broke in and beat Amelia half to death. When they came home and saw what he did he shrugged it off and tried to bargain with them. Told Kelly to drop the restraining order and give him his fatherhood back, to go back with him and he’d let Amelia live. Kelly said no she wouldn’t raise a child with her abuser so he killed her.”

Kelly during this had increasing been crying more and poor Jack look of horror shows all this was new information. Cas looks like he wants to cry but was being strong for Kelly.

“We did what anyone would we turned him in. Made sure he went to jail. We distance ourselves from him so much we moved to another state. 

But it seems like his found us and in his mind is getting revenge on us “hurting” him by hurting the ones we care about.” Michael looks at Dean “ all the women who turned up dead are mine or Balth’s exes. I didn’t think of the pattern till you said his name. I’m sorry.” “All we know so far though is Lucas is out there somewhere watching and monitoring all of the people in this room possibly more. We figured we should warn you.”

Michael stops then goes to comfort his mother. Everyone in the room was either stunned into silence or was crying. 

Dean had expected a lot of things but he was definitely not expecting that. Cas never talked about Claire’s mom or Jack’s bio dad and now he knows why.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Like comment Kudos please


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cas POV

Cas was still holding Kelly. One hand was on the small of her back the other in her hair. Gabriel had been pulled to the side by Sam and Eileen. Balthazar went to check on Claire who was in her room still unconscious with Kaia. Michael was escorting their mother to her room. Samandriel and Adam was helping Clark calm down Jack who appeared to be having a panic attack. And Dean was just sitting there taking it all in.

“Hey Adam can you come check Kelly to make sure she’s ok too.” When Adam took Kelly from him Cas got up and went towards the kitchen gesturing for Dean to follow him. He them got two water bottles out the fridge and offered on to Dean.

“What the fuck man” Dean exasperated not taking the bottle. “Why didn’t you tell me any of this. I could’ve helped you with this. I could’ve have monitored Lucas and made sure he never gotten bail. Hell this all could’ve been avoided if you would’ve told me.

“Yeah because this is so easy. Talking about my oldest brother that did nothing but torment me my whole life. Who killed the love of my life and was beating on my best friend. Yeah sure that a great conversation to have.”

“Better than being completely blindsided by it. Why didn’t you trust me?”

“You say that like you haven’t kept anything from me. Me not talking about Lucas is to par with you never speaking about your father.” Cas says immediately regretting it when he sees Dean face drops.

“Listen I’m sorry I didn’t tell you I truly am but you have to understand. When we meet I still was mourning the loss of my wife, and trying to insure Lucas was going to jail. Then after a while it seems just weird to bring up. I truly regret it but that won’t change the past and I really need to understand that. 

“So where do we go from here then huh? Are you and your family going to go into hiding!” 

“We can’t we play a big part at our station. Hell Crowley is Fire Chief. I was thinking we could go down to the police station and I would file a police report. I still have a couple copies of Lucas’s original report as well as his mug shot. Despite your belief I do trust you and feel your the best one for this case.”

After a moment of silence Dean nodded affirmatively. “Ok then I’ll go get the file and inform everyone on what we’ll be doing.” Cas says offering the water bottle again and this time Dean takes it.

Walking out the kitchen Cas felt the full weight of everything that had and was about to happen. How hard this was going to be both emotionally and physically. About how hard it’ll be to find Lucas if he truly didn’t want to be found.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comment Kudos and Subscribe pls


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean’s POV

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it’s been so long. I’ve been going through so self esteem issues and knew if I went anywhere near this I’d delete it, then when I felt better hate myself for deleting something that isn’t as bad as my twisted mean mind was telling me it was. So sorry I’ll do better.

The car ride to the station was mind numbingly quiet. 

Dean decided to take him to a different station than where he worked, considering just yesterday Cas’s daughter was stabbed half to death at his. He introduced Cas to Deputy Mills who had helped Dean solve a case a couple years ago with her wife Deputy Halscum.

While they went into the interview room, he instead looked up Cas’s brother Lucas’ case. And just like Michael and Naomi said he was definitely a textbook sadistic narcissist. But what they didn’t mention was how brutally he actually tortured Amelia. Her death report showed she was cut several times on various parts of her body, multiple fingers and her tongue where completely missing, and he gouged out one of her eyes. The cause of death though was a slit wrist. But by far the most disturbing part about the file was reading how they had to pry Cas from her body going so far as needing to tase him because he just wouldn’t let her go.

Going on to read about the trial where Lucas first attempted to plea insanity but when that didn’t work decided to goad Cas about what he did, and threatened to do the same to Kelly and the kids. How he vowed to come back and make all of them suffer if they let the judge put him in jail.

Dean finally couldn’t stomach anymore so he closed the file and got up to think. While pacing back and forth Dean tried to sort out his emotions. 

Dean was infuriated that Cas and his family had to go through something that horrific. That Cas lost the love of his life for doing the right thing. That Claire didn’t get to know her mother because of a selfish prick. 

Dean couldn’t help but think how he’ll deal if Sam or Adam had did something like that to him and that just made him feel guilty for how he confronted Cas in his kitchen. Cas had just had to relive the worst day of his life and Dean made a fuss because he didn’t do it sooner. 

Dean hadn’t realized he had stopped pacing or that he had tears in his eyes until Jody and Cas had came out of the interview room, 

“Dean are you ok?” Cas asked like he wasn’t the one currently suffering.

“Man, I’m so sorry. I’m just so sorry.”

“You didn’t do anything wrong. You were right you could’ve helped.”

“Time and place. There’s always a time and place and that definitely wasn’t either.”

“Maybe but you wouldn’t be Dean if you had a filter.” Cas says wrapping an arm around Dean’s shoulders and gives him a grim looking smile. “It’s why I love you.”

And Dean will never admit it but he’s also angry that Cas will never love him like he loved Amelia and he feels utterly guilty for it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos, Subscribe and comment please


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack POV

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trying something new

One second you’re worried about losing you virginity next you’re learning your biological father murdered your dad’s wife. 

Jack had already knew Castiel wasn’t his bio dad, after all him and his mom were only friends, but Jack had held out hope that maybe he was the result of a one night stand they decided to never talk about. He hoped that surely a man wouldn’t put as much time and effort into a child they didn’t make. He held out even more hope when he started looking like Castiel.

It just wasn’t fair Castiel was always there and ready to parent Jack when he wasn’t even his. His name is on Jack’s birth certificate for goodness sake. Castiel was the one to drop him off on his first day of kindergarten. Castiel was the one to hold Jack’s hand when he needed to get shots at the doctors office. Castiel was the shoulder he cried on when he went through puberty and realized he had a crush on Clark.

Castiel was always there to help him with a smile on his face all the while Jack was the son of the guy who killed his first love. 

Jack couldn’t even look at his mom who was still having a hard time that her abuser, his dad, was back. And Jack couldn’t help but wonder how she forced herself to love him after everything his father put her through.

Before Jack knew it he was on his feet rushing to the bathroom and locking himself inside. He leaned against the wall opposite of the door with his head and tried to slow his breathing. After what felt like hours there was a soft knock on the door.

“Hi Jack open the door it’s me” came Clark’s voice softer than he’s ever heard it.

“I can’t. I just can’t right now. I need to be alone.”

“I understand that but you can’t. You can’t be alone right now. Not with what you just heard so I’ll tell you this let me in and I won’t say a word, I won’t ask you any questions, I’ll just sit and be with you. I just need to see that you’re ok.”

“Ok” Jack reluctantly opened the door knowing Clark would be quiet for all of ten seconds before unloading all of the questions he has. To stay ahead of him Jack started talking first;

“To think this whole I was the son of the man that ruined his life. Every time he looked at me, every time I threw a tantrum, every time he tucked me in and kissed me good night he had to have been reminded of what that man did. And yet he took care of me.”

“Jack you’re not your father.”

“What if I am? Mental illnesses are hereditary. What if I become like him. What if I go crazy and hurt my mom? What if I hurt you?” the last part was just above a whisper. That’s when Jack really starts panicking “I can’t. I can’t risk it. You need to go before something bad happens to you. You need to forget me. You need t-“

Clark cups his face “Hey listen to me you wouldn’t hurt me. Y’know how I know? Because you genuinely love me. I’ve been your best friend since we meet in third grade and you didn’t understand any of my jokes. Your boyfriend since seventh and you kissed me during the halloween dance. You’re my everything and I’d rather face death then forget you. Now here’s what we’re going to do you’re going to clean your face. We’re going to get out of here a talk to your mom and see how she wants to play this. We’re going to wait until this all blows over then we’re going to continue with plan stick a dick in my ass. Ok”

“Ok” Jack says going over to the sink to clean his face. He was still worried but semi comforted by Clarks words. Maybe this all won’t be so terrible he thinks to himself. Maybe he’ll never have to face Luke at all. And with that that he turned off the faucet and doing so noticed the man outside the bathroom window who made his blood run cold.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos Subscribe and comment pls

**Author's Note:**

> Comment, Kudos, and Subscribe please.


End file.
